


【斑扉】驯兽 中

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: 只有一点肉渣，真的没肉……





	【斑扉】驯兽 中

　　“你在干什么？”宇智波斑看着水池里漂浮的白色身影，无奈的摇了摇头。

　　“我要睡觉？你干什么！不要动我！走开！”千手扉间看着宇智波斑的手放在自己长长的鹿角上，吓得连鱼鳞都炸了起来，嘴角下意识的裂开，本来姣好的容貌猛然变得狰狞起来，美丽的生物猛地成为了食人的猛兽，看起来有些可怖。

　　“喂！千手扉间，你都在这里住了两个月了，反应能不能不要这么大？”宇智波斑早就不再害怕他的虚张声势，不为所动的把发出“嘶~嘶~”声音的千手扉间抱起来，扛回了家，顺便撸了一把已经炸起来的银色鱼鳞。

　　“你放我下来！我要回去游泳！你走开！你想干什么！”千手扉间整条鱼趴在宇智波斑身上，大大的鹿角随着他挣扎的弧度晃动起来，险些戳在宇智波斑的脸上。

　　千手扉间还是被扛回了宇智波宅。

　　“现在都入冬了，你个热带鱼能不能不要再逞强了？你看你冻的都翻肚皮了，还说不冷……”宇智波斑把千手扉间扔在柔软的沙发上，银色的大鱼随着有弹性的海绵蹦了几下，蔫蔫的把头埋在了毛茸茸的海洋玩具里。

　　“我不是翻肚皮！都说了我在睡觉好吗？”一堆玩具里传出千手扉间有气无力的声音，拖在地上的大尾巴却一点也不安分，狠狠的甩在了宇智波斑身上。

　　宇智波斑悄悄翻了个白眼。

　　“我要吃人。”千手扉间的尾巴更不安分了起来，缠着宇智波斑的腰蹭来蹭去。蹭的宇智波斑有些痒。

　　“来来来你把我吃了吧，吃了我你就能直接回家了。”宇智波斑干脆张开了双手，光棍的看着沙发上的千手扉间。

　　银色的人鱼猛地回过头来，嘴巴从嘴角裂开到脸颊，漏出了尖锐的牙齿，嘴里发出“嘶~嘶~”的声音，威胁着面前的宇智波斑：“你信不信我真的吃了你！你个弱小的人类。”

　　宇智波斑静静的看着面前杀气四溢的千手扉间。

　　……

　　……

　　然后是长久的沉默。

　　“我去给你拿小鱼干。”

　　“哦……”

　　千手扉间一尾巴拍碎了新换不久的茶几。真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

　　千手扉间没有来得及看到今年秋季的樱花，凌冽的西北风穿过中国广阔的大陆，途径日本海，拍打在日本的国土之上。脆弱的粉色花朵如同人类一样不堪一击，在冰冷的空气中便早早的凋谢了。只剩下张牙舞爪的黑色枝干，留在了呜咽的寒风里。

　　木叶的天气实在是有些冷，如今已到深秋，扉间白色的鹿角，早上时甚至看得到一层厚厚的霜雪。扉间缩在游泳池的小角落，仰头看着天上泛黄的月亮。

　　

　　

　　冰冷滑腻的鱼鳞密密麻麻，逐渐攀附上宇智波斑的身体，潮湿的皮肤在身上磨蹭，像是一条伺机而动的蛇，在他身上游走缠绕，让他渐渐喘不动气：“好冷……”

　　宇智波斑猛地睁开眼睛，就看到了近在眼前的千手扉间，银色的人鱼睡的安详，冷白的月光打在他长长的眼睫之上，投下暗色的阴影，过于修长的鱼尾蜷缩在宇智波斑本来温暖的被窝里，打湿了干燥柔软的床垫，银白的鹿角暴露在月光下，熠熠生光。

　　“千手扉间！！！”宇智波斑一把抓住了千手扉间巨大的鹿角，提了起来“你在我的床上搞什么？”

　　“你们这里太冷了。”千手扉间睁开眼，一把打掉了宇智波斑握在角上的手，把头埋进了枕头里。

　　“湿乎乎的我要怎么睡觉？你要冻死我吗？”宇智波斑看着眼前着蜷缩在他怀里的千手扉间，气顿时消了一半，伸出手戳了戳他光洁的额头，有些无奈的说到。

　　“好了你不要乱动啊……你不知道我是热带妖吗？”千手扉间皱起眉头，熟练的威胁了宇智波斑，随即便咂咂嘴，往他怀里拱了拱。

　　“千手扉间你适可而止啊，这样要我怎么睡？”宇智波斑被蹭的有些痒，往床边缩了缩。

　　“麻烦的人类……”千手扉间不满的皱眉，随即，斑看到扉间大大的鹿角渐渐透明了，直至消失。银色的鱼尾也逐渐分开，变成了人类修长的双腿。

　　！！！

　　“你居然可以变成人？”

　　“我是妖怪，变成人有什么难的？你傻吗？我很困，不要说话。”

　　“你怎么不穿衣服？！”

　　“闭嘴！！！”

　　宇智波斑心情复杂。

　　他看着怀里的少年，苍白的几乎透明的皮肤有着病态的美感，脆弱的脖颈下，淡青色的血管随着呼吸跳动，刚刚出现的双腿似乎还有些不听使唤，顽皮的搭在了宇智波斑身上。宇智波斑似乎被妖魔引诱一般，不受控制的想要撩起千手扉间的额发。

　　“你要干嘛？”千手扉间猛然睁开了无机质的朱红双眼，一眨不眨的看着宇智波斑。

　　“额……没什么，我就是想看看你睡着了没有。”宇智波斑僵硬的收回手。

　　“本来睡着了，现在醒了。”千手扉间不耐烦的闭上眼睛，又往斑的怀里蹭了蹭，柔软的头发让宇智波斑的心口有些痒。

　　他看着千手扉间，意识渐渐陷入了黑暗。一夜好眠。

　　早晨，冬日苍白无力的阳光投射在宇智波斑的脸上，宇智波组的当家的此时遇到了一个难题，宇智波斑眉头紧皱，严阵以待的看着胯间鼓起的一团，和旁边目光灼灼的千手扉间。

　　“这是什么？为什么我不会这样？”千手扉间猛然伸出苍白的手指，戳上那团高热的物体。

　　“喂！不要碰！”宇智波斑苦恼的看着此时像个恶魔的千手扉间，他要怎么跟一个冷血的妖怪解释人类正常的晨勃？

　　“这是人类特有的反应吗？说起来我变成人类的形态后为什么不会出现这种现象？明明都是性器官不是吗？”千手扉间坐在宇智波斑柔软的床上，眼睛闪闪发光的碎碎念着，让斑无故的有些胆寒。

　　可随即他又想通了，就算是妖怪，又能怎么样呢？

　　“你要不要摸摸它？”宇智波斑抓起千手扉间冰凉的手，放在了高热的性器上，暗示性的揉搓了几下。

　　“我只是想不通，为什么人类可以全年不受限制的发/情？每天早上固定的勃起呢？”扉间苦恼的皱着眉头，没有在意手下蠢蠢欲动的性器。。

　　“那咱们来做实验吧，我配合你，让你看看人类是如何发/情的。”黑发的男人悄悄勾起了嘴角。

　　“嘶~啊……有点奇怪。”千手扉间被宇智波斑圈在了怀里，十八九岁似的少年身形有些单薄。软软的靠在黑发男人宽了一些的胸膛之上，本来沉睡的阴/茎被揉弄着，渐渐立了起来，少年的双颊上泛起了红晕，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。

　　“不觉得很舒服吗？”宇智波斑的胸膛贴上扉间微凉的脊背，在他细腻的皮肤上摩擦，带来一阵火热，和怀里人的颤抖。

　　“唔……有点……”千手扉间五百年的鱼生里还从未体验过这些，突如其来的快/感让他不禁有些迷乱。一双不见天日般白皙的长腿绷直，舒服的连脚趾都悄悄的蜷缩起来，染上了暧昧的粉红。“你再快一点……啊……对……再往上一点……”

　　宇智波斑动作随着千手扉间加快，便把不经人事的妖怪撸的射了出来，在他怀里慢急促的喘息，可真是一条脱了水的鱼。他蘸着千手扉间射出的精/液，便向少年身后的菊穴探去，惊的千手扉间几乎要从他怀里蹦出来，回到水里去。

　　“你这是要干什么。”千手扉间眼角还带着点薄红，细长的丹凤眼戒备的看着宇智波斑，倒像是在看一直择人而噬的妖怪。

　　“我们还没有做完，不想继续吗？”宇智波斑摊了摊手，自顾自的想要把扉间拽回自己怀里。

　　“雄性之间不是不能交配的吗？你在骗我，你想干什么？”千手扉间一把把宇智波斑伸来的手打掉，皱起了好看的眉头。

　　“谁说不可以，你要不要试一试？”宇智波斑呲笑出声，挑衅的看着面前如临大敌的千手扉间。

　　“好……”千手扉间戒备的看着宇智波斑“我就信你这一回。”他主动拉住了宇智波斑的手。

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
